Dmitry Chaplin
| hometown= Rostov-on-Don, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union | partner= 8: Holly Madison (4th) 9: Mýa (2nd) 12: Petra Němcová (8th) }} Dmitry Chaplin was a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Chaplin was born 14 July 1982 in Rostov-on-Don, Russia. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. He graduated from School #8 in Rostov-on-Don, and Minnetonka High School in Minnetonka, Minnesota, and attended Brooklyn College in Brooklyn, New York for one semester. Career Ballroom Dance Chaplin partnered with Heidi Groskreutz and was a national finalist in US National Amateur Dancesport Championships in Provo, Utah that occurred 11 March 2006. His dancing coach since 2004 has been Louis van Amstel, who was partnered with actress Lisa Rinna on the U.S. show Dancing with the Stars that time. So You Think You Can Dance In 2006, Chaplin was part of the top 20 cast on Season 2 of So You Think You Can Dance. His dance style was categorized as extremely masculine, and several episodes of the show featured parodies with other male contestants seeking Chaplin's advice. As a recurring theme, Chaplin would expose his chest while dancing; during one of his later performances, he deliberately teased the judges with an ending where he kept his shirt on. The judges generally rated his dancing positively, but call-in votes still repeatedly placed him in the bottom three couples each week. Two of his first partners, Joy Spears, Aleksandra Wojda were eliminated consecutively, and a third Ashlee Nino after only two weeks together, so he was labeled as being cursed. Chaplin was partnered with Donyelle Jones during the 19 July show, when all the contestants switched partners. On the results show of 20 July, it was revealed that Donyelle had "beaten the curse", but Chaplin was unable to beat it himself; he was eliminated along with Martha Nichols. Chaplin earned a place on the Season 2 U.S. live tour, and performed before sold out audiences with his fellow finalists. For Season 3, Chaplin made an appearance as Mary Murphy's assistant for the Latin dance portion of the Las Vegas eliminations. On 3 May 2007, Chaplin made a special performance before the results were announced on So You Think You Can Dance (Malaysia, Season 1). On 25 July 2007, Chaplin, assisted by Heidi Groskreutz, choreographed a Samba routine for contestants Lacey Schwimmer and Danny Tidwell. On 23 July 2008, for Season 4, Chaplin choreographed an Argentine Tango routine for contestants Chelsie Hightower and Joshua Allen which earned him an Emmy nomination. On 7 August 2008, Chaplin partnered judge Mary Murphy in a surprise Samba on the Season 4 finale. October 2008 (So You Think You Can Dance Holland), Dmitry Chaplin choreographed a Samba routine for contestants Sigourney and Ivan. October 2008 (So You Think You Can Dance Holland), Chaplin choreographed a Rumba routine for contestants Annemiek and Timor. On 29 October 2008, Chaplin choreographed a Samba routine for contestants of So You Think You Can Dance Canada, Vincent-Oliver Noiseux and Lisa Auguste. On 5 November 2008, Chaplin choreographed a Jive routine for contestants of So You Think You Can Dance Canada, Izaak Smith and Kaitlyn Fitzgerald. On 5 December 2008, Dmitry Chaplin choreographed a Paso Doble routine for Top 4 contestants of Танцюють Всi (Ukrainian So You Think You Can Dance), Alexander Ostanin and Mariyam Turkmenbaev. Later Career After the So You Think You Can Dance Tour, Dmitry moved to Los Angeles to pursue a career in show business. He has also taught dance classes at Mary Murphy's Champion Ballroom Academy. On 30 June 2007, Dmitry was the only So You Think You Can Dance participant to appear on the Reality All-Stars fund raising event. In March 2008 he served as a judge at the Broadway Dreams Dance Competition in Niagara Falls, Canada. On 9 April 2008, Dmitry performed together with professional dancer Fabienne Liechti in the Idol Gives Back fund-raiser on Fox's American Idol. Chaplin was selected to be a professional on season 8 of Dancing with the Stars. While he was originally supposed to have Jewel as his celebrity partner, she withdrew because of fractured tibias in both legs; his partner ended up being Holly Madison. Madison and Chaplin were eliminated in the fourth week of the competition. This was not, however, Chaplin's first DWTS appearance: when Aretha Franklin appeared as a guest performer in season 7, Chaplin performed a routine with other DWTS performers Karina Smirnoff, Anna Trebunskaya, and Louis van Amstel. Chaplin finished in 2nd place in season 9 of Dancing with the Stars with singer, Mýa. He competed on season 12 of Dancing with the Stars with supermodel Petra Němcová. They were the fourth couple eliminated on 19 April 2011. Dmitry choreographed Chelsie Hightower and Joshua Allen in an Argentine Tango to "A Los Amigos" from the Forever Tango soundtrack in July 2008; a year later he was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Choreography. Dancing with the Stars 8 Dmitry was partnered with Holly Madison. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Dmitry was partnered with Mýa. Placed 2nd. Scores *Score was awarded by stand in judge Baz Luhrmann. Dancing with the Stars 12 Dmitry was partnered with Petra Němcová. Placed 8th. Scores Trivia * He is one of several So You Think You Can Dance alumni to become part of the main cast of Dancing with the Stars. * He guest starred in the Bones episode "The Diamond in the Rough" as Kendrick, a professional ballroom dancer whose dance partner is found murdered. Gallery Holly and Dmitry S8.jpg Dmitry Chaplin S8.jpg Chelsie-dmitry-rumba.jpg Mya and Dmitry S9.jpg Dmitry-2.jpg Mýa-Dmitry-Lambada.jpg Quickstep-mya-dmitry.jpg Petra and Dmitry S12.jpg Dmitry Chaplin S12.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals